Mega Man: The Wily Wars
right Mega Man: The Wily Wars, lançado no Japão como Rockman Mega World, é um jogo de videogame construído pela Capcom e distribuido pela Sega, para o Sega Mega Drive. O jogo apresenta remakes dos três primeiros jogos da série Mega Man, Mega Man, Mega Man 2 e Mega Man 3. A versão norte-americana do jogo era disponível apenas pelo sistema Sega Channel. História A premissa da compilação envolve o mal Dr. Wily viajar de volta no tempo em uma tentativa de derrotar o herói robótico Mega Man em um de seus três primeiros conflitos. Cada jogo segue Mega Man reviver suas aventuras passadas em que Wily despacha um conjunto de robôs poderosos para dominar o mundo que deve ser parado como antes, sozinho. Depois de completar suas viagens através do tempo, Mega Man deve usar tudo o que ele aprendeu e atacar a Torre Wily. Mecânica Todos os três jogos que o jogador controla o protagonista Mega Man através de uma série de estágios de plataforma que pode ser concluído em qualquer ordem. No final de cada estágio é uma batalha de chefe com um Mestre do robô. O jogador irá adquirir arma especial que Robot do Mestre, que pode então ser selecionados e utilizados em todo o resto do jogo. Cada jogo também apresenta um ou mais itens de apoio que ajudam o jogador a alcançar lugares que o jogador não pode alcançar por meios normais. Cada arma e suporte item de Mestre energia que pode ser reabastecido por pegar itens deixados por inimigos mortos limitado. A compilação apresenta uma actualização para o visual dos jogos originais, bem como música arranjado. Uma mudança importante é que a compilação fornece bateria back-up para cada jogo. Como resultado, é possível continuar Mega Man, de um ponto mais tarde no jogo, apesar de Mega Man 2 e Mega Man 3 perdeu o recurso de senha. As guerras Wily remove várias falhas presentes nas versões de NES do jogo. Após a conclusão de todos os três jogos, um modo de jogo exclusivo, chamado de "Wily Tower", é disponibilizado para o jogador. Em Wily Tower, Mega Man viaja por três fases diferentes lutando contra um trio de novos chefes chamado de "Unidade Genesis", que são baseados em personagens da Grande Classical Novel Journey to the West: Buster Rod.G (Sun Wukong), o Mega Water.S (Sha Wujing), e Hyper Storm.H (Zhu Bajie). 9 Depois que eles são derrotados, o jogador finalmente enfrenta Wily na torre titular. Wily Torre obriga o jogador a equipar Mega Man com oito armas e três itens de apoio de qualquer um dos três jogos principais para prosseguir. Desenvolvimento Artista Keiji Inafune afirmou que o desenvolvimento de Mega Man: The Wily Wars foi terceirizada e bastante slowgoing. Ele descreveu o processo de depuração para os Wily Wars como "um pesadelo absoluto", até mesmo ajudando no próprio processo. "Foi tão ruim", lembrou, "Eu encontrei-me dizendo: 'Eu não posso acreditar que você fez isso sair de lá vivo." Inafune baseou seus desenhos dos três novos chefes Wily Torre em personagens da antiga romance chinês Jornada ao Oeste. Para além destas personagens, única outra contribuição ilustrativa do Inafune para o jogo foi a representação de Mega Man and Rush na arte da capa. A trilha sonora do Wily Guerras consiste de versões das partituras originais Mega Man 16 bits, como bem como novas canções para a parte Wily Torre do jogo. O compositor para as guerras Wily não foi oficialmente creditado pela Capcom. De acordo com efeitos sonoros criador do jogo Kouji Murata, Kinuyo Yamashita foi responsável pela composição de música e arranjo. Após o sucesso de Street Fighter II , rumores começaram a circular nos Estados Unidos início de 1994 que um título Mega Man estava em obras para o sistema de 16-bit da Sega. O Wily Wars foi exibido pela Sega of America na reunião vendas Summit Sega em maio daquele mesmo ano. O Wily Wars foi lançado pela primeira vez no Japão em 21 de outubro de 1994. Foi o primeiro jogo de Mega Man para ser lançado em um console não-Nintendo. Os Estados Unidos Jogadores revista Game relatados em sua edição de outubro que o norte-americano liberação O Wily Wars foi colocado em espera por tempo indeterminado devido a problemas gráficos. No entanto, o jogo foi finalmente lançado em um formato não-cartucho no Canal Sega, um serviço de assinatura paga para jogos Genesis. Categoria:Mega Man Categoria:Jogos de plataforma Categoria:Jogos de Mega Drive Categoria:Jogos de 1994 Categoria:Jogos com a letra M